Our Own Love Story
by NNataliee
Summary: Basically it's from PG's point of view, it's a Morgan/Garcia love story with a tiny hurdle. The usual. R&R? Multi-Chapter. May be continued.. But completed for now!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't mean to do it. It was a complete accident. One day everything was perfectly, crazily normal and then the next day everything was in ruins. A friendship left to perish by one idiotic mistake.

First though I should introduce myself. I'm Penelope Garcia, currently 36 and I've been single a grand total of 37 hours. Practically a cat lady so I am. Well actually I don't own a cat but I do have joint custody to my best friend's cat Sergio.

I have six best friends in my eyes. My team are my family, my friends and my reason for living. That may seem a little cliché but it's the truth. Being a hacker half of my life means that I had no actual family. I lost that a long time ago. But now I belong again. I do not regret what I have done in the past, because without it I wouldn't be where I am today. Again that was clichéd but what the heck.

I should tell you about my friends so that this 'story' makes a little sense. As I said there are six people in my life that I class as important. No two of them are alike. They each have their own quirks that make them individual and make me love them.

First there is Aaron Hotchner; my boss, my confident and a father to the cutie pie that is Jack. He is the type that would do anything he deems necessary for those he loves. After losing his gorgeous wife to a psychopath, he became more cautious and protective of our team. He's like my own personal guidance counsellor when I need him to be.

Next there is David Rossi, esteemed author and founder of the Behavioural Analysis Unit. (That's where we work.) I call him the Italian Stallion, well because he is Italian (obviously) and because he is so determined in the fight against evil. He is like a father figure to me, in many ways he reminds me of my own father. He's strong, caring and as loveable as a puppy. He's the newest to our team technically, but I love him just the same.

Then there is Emily Prentiss; the ambassador's daughter who has the ability to compartmentalise but still has a heart of gold. I absolutely love the girl to pieces and after the past she's been through (sad face) she deserves happiness. I think she finally found it with our team. I do know however that she needs a man, but I'm already working on that one.

The youngest; Doctor Spencer Reid, is a certified genius. (Hence the doctor title he's held since he was 22) He's socially inept bless him but it makes me love him more. He's like my baby brother. I and he have so much in common. I'll always be there for him, a shoulder when he needs one. And don't get me started on how many facts he has stored up in that brain of his. It's incredible.

My gumdrop, JJ, or Jennifer Jareau, is the mother to my darling godson Henry. She gave birth to the cutest thing since unicorns. She is also my ultimate girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love Emily, but its just I've known JJ longer and we've been through so much together. The blonde haired, blue eyes starlet from Pennsylvania is the sweetest person you could meet but don't get me wrong, she can kick ass when she needs to.

The last person on our team of superheroes is probably… make that most definitely the most important person in my life. S.S.A Derek Morgan is my knight in shining armour and I even have the photo shopped pictures to prove it. (S.S.A stands for Super Sexy Agent by the way). Ever since the day he first called me Babygirl (nearing up 9,000 of those), we have been inseparable. There is nothing we can't tell each other and we are ALWAYS there for each other. I was there for him when his past got unwillingly revealed; he was there for me when I was shot by some nutcase. When he nearly got blew up, it was me he called so that I was the last person he talked to. Luckily he survived. If either of us is having 'relationship problems' it's the other we seek comfort in. If I'm depressed and decide to drink too much, he comes to my rescue. Always it's him.

The most recent life changing event in our lives was a couple of months ago in Chicago. After finding out his missing cousin that was presumed dead was actually alive and relatively doing okay, it was me he called. We argued that case but then I flew out to be with him, disregarding the consequences. It's what we do, it's our thing.

He has told me before that I am his 'God-given solace' but truthfully he's mine. He's helped me recover from my past and be able to move on from it. I no longer wallow at the missed opportunities but think about the possibilities. Without him I wouldn't be able to smile or laugh. He is my reason for getting up every morning and carrying on with my life. The devotion I have to him is where the problems lay.

It all started a few weeks ago. I woke up from an all-too realistic dream and realised something that I have been trying to deny for nearing eight years. This revelation led to the break-up of my relationship. The problem is I, Penelope Garcia am in love with my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It all started in the summer of '76. That was a lie, it happened yesterday. 21 hours, 54 minutes and 16 seconds to be precise. I'll just recall the day as I remember it.

It was 9:06am when I walked from the 6th floor elevator into the bullpen. Immediately I was greeted by the following words that warmed my heart.

"Good morning Babygirl."

The response was instantaneous.

"I'll show you a good morning Hotstuff."

Every day the same words were spoken, they were a little bit of normalcy in an otherwise hectic life. I finally looked up to find Derek watching me. He looked drop dead gorgeously smoking hot, as per usual. His eyes were lapping up the view; me. I just allowed him to inspect every aspect of my outfit. The break up made me celebrate instead of wallow and so my outfit was particularly stunning and revealing.

I had on a baby pink bustier top that pushed my cleavage up to heights resembling that of a corset. My lower half was covered with a black pencil skirt that hugged my curves and flashed a generous portion of thigh when I walked due to the small slit up the side. My legs were left bare; I found no need to wear tights. Accessories included matching high heeled shoes, my mother's engagement ring and the necklace that in calligraphed silver spelled out 'Babygirl'. (Guess who bought it?) My golden blonde hair was curled slightly, my make up was minimal; mascara and cherry red lipstick.

When Derek's eyes rose back up to meet mine I found he had a weird look there that I'd seen before. Mind you I had no idea what the look meant. He flashed me a killer grin and I swear my heart stopped beating; well momentarily that is. His grin was infectious so I HAD to smile in return. He finally spoke.

"Babygirl put me out of my misery. Just let me ravish you already."

This I laughed at. The cheeky wink he threw my way made my heart beat irregularly.

"You'll have to win me over better than that you Chocolate delight."

With that said I turned and walked in the direction of my lair. I was well aware Derek was watching my retreating form; it was something he always did.

Entering my office I closed the door behind me and half collapsed into my chair. I thought back to what I said to Derek and realised he had _already _won me over. But me being me, I denied to pay attention to what I was thinking. My cheeks definitely reddened with a blush though. Derek Morgan made me blush daily; it was something he was extremely good at.

I took a moment to calm myself before turning and loading my babies. It took my slow working brain a while to realise I hadn't gotten any coffee yet. Whilst my system was booting up I got up to leave my office. But just as my hand reached for the handle there was a knock on my door. Opening it I found my best friend stood there, a smile on his face and a coffee in his hand.

"Here you go princess." He spoke as he handed me the coffee. Taking a sip I couldn't control the moan that I released in appreciation. I was perfect and no words needed to be spoken in reply. He knew I was thankful. He dropped a kiss on my forehead rather sweetly before leaving.

For the rest of the time at work we never saw each other. We did however text during the day, now that is where the story starts to more interesting. F.Y.I these texts are completely uncensored, thought it would be best if they were.

**Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:22am  
**_Hey Babygirl, I miss you! x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:24am  
**_Handsome you saw me literally five minutes ago... xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:26am  
**_And? I miss you every second you're not with me. ;) x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:27am  
**_You're too sweet. :* Well I miss you too. Suppose I'll have to wait til lunch? xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:28am  
**_I have a meeting with Strauss :( x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:30am  
**_Darn. Well I'll just have to have my DM fill by photo shopping more pictures of you. ;) xx  
_

**Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:33am  
**_You wouldn't dare! :O x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:35am  
**_Are you sure about that? Mmmmm... chaps. :P xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:37am  
**_BG, unfair. Getting me riled up but not doing anything about it! x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:40am  
**_Need to me to take care of a certain problem gorgeous? ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:45am  
**_One day you and I are gonna stop threatening and do! ;) x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:47am  
**_Mmmm... Ah I get to meet little Derek at last? :P xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 09:50am  
**_Trust me... There's nothing little about me. ;) x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 09:55am  
**_Oh don't I know it. Have to say HS, you are well equipped. ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 10:05am  
**_But... What and how? :O x  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 10:11am  
**_Next time you use my bathroom when showering, make sure a- I'm asleep or b- the door is closed! ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 10:16am  
**_What? :O Now that's unfair. But as the saying goes BG, you've seen mine so now I've to see yours! :P xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 10:30am  
**_Trust me baby, what's under these clothes looks better when under these clothes! xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 10:33am  
**_BG, stop it. You're gorgeous. End of. You have great tits and a great ass. Oh and you are every mans dream! xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 10:42am  
**_Not everyone's. But thanks for the lie handsome, and the blush. Damn you! xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 10:47am  
**_Baby I NEVER lie to you. You're stunning as you are. Like I said you're every mans dream, I should know! xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 11:00am  
**_Huh? :S xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 12:01pm  
**_I'll text you after this meeting, Strauss is giving me the glare! xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 01:42pm  
**_Most boring meeting ever! I regret not having lunch with you. :( xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 01:48pm  
**_Aww baby. Did the big scary lady scare you? ;) Unlike you I had fun. ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 01:51pm  
**_Please tell me you didn't? :O xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 01:54pm  
**_You'll never know ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 02:02pm  
**_You deserve a spanking! xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 02:09pm  
**_Come and get me then... Oh wait you're a chicken. ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 02:13am  
**_Truthfully it's because I don't want to hurt you. I'd never want to hurt you! xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 02:18pm  
**_HS, you'd never hurt me. I know that. And for all you know, I like being spanked. ;) xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 02:22pm  
**_Dirty talk I see... Think you can handle it BG? ;) xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 02:25pm  
**_We are SO not sexting on company time handsome. :O xx_**  
**

**Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 02:36pm  
**_Spoilsport ;) Fine I'll just have to imagine dirty mental images. :P xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 02:48pm  
**_WHAT? :O Please tell me you don't actually think of me like that? That would be oh so wrong. :S xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 02:59pm  
**_In what way? You're beautiful Pen and if I wanna imagine you without those clothes on then there's nothing wrong with doing so! ;) xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 03:14pm  
**_Why when you could be imagining the likes of a Victoria's Secret model naked? They're a better looking body type handsome. :S xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 03:19pm  
**_Too much bone and not enough curves. You obviously don't know my type very well princess! xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 03:34pm  
**_Huh! :S xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 03:50pm  
**_DM. Stop texting me we need to do paperwork. ;) We'll talk later BG. How about you, me, dinner and a movie later? xx  
_**  
Penelope Garcia to Derek Morgan at 03:58pm  
**_Sure thing handsome. Mine at 7? xx  
_**  
Derek Morgan to Penelope Garcia at 04:03pm  
**_Mine! Can't wait baby. 3 xx  
__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I was totally joking about the uncensored thing, yeah me and Derek talk dirty but we're not crude. As you can see, the texts confused me. I didn't really want to read into them, I didn't want to get my hopes up just for me to be wrong.

The remaining two hours of that day passed faster than I wanted them to. Before I knew it, it was just after six and I was packed up and heading home. Although I loved the outfit I had on, I decided to shower, re-shave (presumptuous?) and then change into something a little more sultry.

Re-doing my hair and make up the same, just making my eyes look smokier; I slipped on my new red dress that matched my lips perfectly in colour. Figure hugging: CHECK. Cleavage showing: CHECK. Thigh showing: CHECK. Adding my necklace, ring and black studded stilettos, I sent a quick text telling him I was on way before I got into my car and left.

I arrived at Derek's a few minutes late, but I'm a girl so sue me. When he opened the door my breathing slowed. Dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt, he looked... well amazing. The t-shirt I have to mention though. On the front it said; 'I know I'm hot but...' and then on the back it reads, 'I belong to my Babygirl.' That was one of his latest birthday gifts from moi.

"Mmmm... Look at you mamma. Trying to kill me?" He then proceeded to take my hand and twirl me so that he could get a better look.

"You like eh?" I was blushing again by the way. God damn him.

"No baby, I love." Insert even redder cheeks.

When I entered his house I looked around at the familiar settings. When I first got invited to his I thought it was going to be much like a bachelor pad but I was dead wrong. His house was more homely than my apartment. The most surprising thing though was his taste was so similar to my taste, well if you toned down the colour scheme. It was exactly the kind of house I could imagine myself living in one day.

Derek took my hand and led me into his Ikea-esque kitchen. What I saw was a complete shock. He had set up a table for two; white line cloth, roses, and candles. My jaw definitely dropped. He led me to a chair, which he pulled out like the gentleman he is, handed me a glass of my favourite red wine, then served us up with my favourite meal. If I didn't already love him I would have by the end of that meal.

"You cooked? Handsome when you said dinner I thought you meant takeout on the couch." I enquired.

As he sat down opposite me he replied, "No Babygirl, dinner meant an actually dinner. After how amazing you've been lately I though I'd treat my favourite girl."

That made me tear up. As we ate, conversation flowed naturally and we acted as flirtatious as usual. The food was to an expensive-chef standard, turns out my baby has many talents. When we were done, the dishes were left in the sink and we made our way to his bedroom. This was the norm, his bed was comfier than the couch and the surround sound system in his room was better for watching movies.

I kicked of my heels, got temporarily comfy whilst Derek put the DVD in. Getting on the bed, Derek immediately pulled me into his arms so that my head lay partly on his shoulder and partly on his chest. As the movie started I realised that he put in Made of Honour. I looked up at him curiously, it being his choice I though he would have went for some action, but he just shrugged at me in return.

As the scenes played out, we began to chat general nonsense until it got to one scene that made me draw parallels between my life and Patrick Dempsey's character's life. Here was this person who was in love with their best friend yet the best friend hadn't even got a clue. Just like me and Derek.

"Okay out with it, where's your head at presently?"

I smiled at the familiar wording, "Just thinking, how can they not realise they're in love with their best friend? It's obvious to everyone else but they didn't realise."

"I suppose they thought their friendship was too important to risk. Leaving the friend zone could have meant their friendship got ruined. Know what I mean?"

"More than you know." My unsuccessful whisper was partly caught by him.

"What baby?"

"Oh nothing... Nothing for you to worry about anyways sweet cheeks."

Derek at this point paused the movie, sat us both up so that we were facing each other. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to profile me, but he swore he would never do that to me and so he wasn't. After a silence that seemed everlasting, when he spoke I jumped.

"I always worry about you baby. So tell me what's worrying you. Are you having problems with Lynch?"

I replied, "No, we broke up and I am actually happy that we have. We just didn't belong together."

"Is that why you're questioning the possibility of friends being in love? Do you not believe it's a possibility?"

I knew this was the chance for me to tell him. For once my brain and my heart wanted the same thing; Derek Morgan. So when I replied I spoke timidly, quietly but as confident as I could be.

"I know friends can be in love. Because it's my friend that I'm in love with."

He understood instantly. However he didn't speak, he didn't move, in fact he showed no emotion. This made me panic. I stood up as quickly as I could and I grabbed my shoes and my bag as I ran from his house. Speeding off in Esther I could see him stood at his door shouting my name, wanting me to come back. But I couldn't, I had made a complete fool of myself.

When I got home, I text him saying, "I'm sorry. Let's just forget I said anything. We'll talk tomorrow. Goodnight." Then as the tears began to cascade down my cheeks, I allowed myself to fall asleep; not bothering to remove my makeup or my dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Now as I wake up it brings me to today. It's Wednesday so I have to go to work, it's not like I can take the day off. So I begrudgingly drag myself from my bed and stumble to the kitchen for coffee. Drinking as quickly as I can, I begin to walk back towards the bathroom removing any remaining clothing I'm wearing. Taking a shower removes any traces of makeup smudged across my face.

Fixing my hair, make up and wearing a summery white and purple dress, I make my way to work. The morning so far has been like torture, but I know it's only going to get worse. And I was right. Getting into work at 9:03, I basically collided with Reid as I go to get my second cup of coffee for the morning. I was trying to avoid Derek at all costs but then I heard it.

"Good morning Babygirl."

I stumble in my reply. "Erm hi... Morgan."

Running away in five inch heels is not the easiest thing to do, I manage it somehow. I did however receive questioning looks from the rest of the team as I pass them on my way to my office. Working with profilers means it's nearly impossible to keep a secret, they always know when and if something is wrong.

As I sat in my chair I mentally counted down the seconds until Emily and JJ arrived at my office. 4...3...2...1...

"What's up PG?" That was Emily. I knew they were too concerned to not come see me.

"Nothing girlies. I have absolutely no idea what you're on about." I'm an awful liar, hence the unconvincing lie I just provided them.

"Erm hi... Morgan." JJ said in a mimic.

So what choice did I have but to tell them the truth? Their jaws dropped and their eyes glazed over. I, being the emotional wreck that I am, began to cry. But as I love Disney I finished with two words to stop them obsessing over my problems.

"Hakuna Matata."

That raised eyebrows. "No worries PG? Oh no, there's going to be worries when I get my hands on Derek Morgan's neck." She stomped out of my office before I could protest. She was looking for blood.

JJ being the sweetheart that she is gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "I'll get it fixed bestie. Everything will be okay. I promise." But then she too left my office to go be back-up for Emily. I knew the conversation that was coming next was not going to be pleasant. I could only hear pieces of it.

**Emily: **Derek Morgan YOU are a dead man.  
**  
Derek:** What have I done?  
**  
Emily:** Two words...  
**  
JJ:** ...broken heart.  
**  
Derek:** Again I ask; what?  
**  
Emily:** It's kind of self explanatory.  
**  
Derek:** Erm... no it's not really.  
**  
Emily:** Well at the moment _OUR _best friend is sat in tears and guess what Morgan...  
**  
JJ:** ... it's your fault. Care to explain?  
**  
Derek:** I... I dunno. It just happened so quickly that I couldn't even get my brain to work let alone my mouth. I didn't know what to say.

**Emily:** Well you're going to say, right here and right now. Tell us before you tell her.

Then all I heard was silence. They had obviously either began to whisper or had gone somewhere else to talk. I didn't know what to think about the confrontation. I didn't know if I should be thankful or upset. This silence was lasting too long. What the hell could they possibly be talking about for so long? But then I heard a noise, a loud one.  
**  
Emily:**YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!

That was her shouting. Appears Emily has a set of lungs on her. I heard them coming back so I turned towards my computer and pretend as if I hadn't been listening. As they entered they shut the door after them so I knew something big was about to said. Sighing I stopped fake working and turned to face were they sat on the couch.

"It's that bad that you have to frown?" I said. Logic made me believe joking about it would make it not so bad. I was wrong.

"He has the stupidest logic I have ever heard off. The jerk told us..." Emily started but JJ cut her off.

"Stop Emily. She still loves him so for a start insulting him isn't going to happen. Plus he needs to explain this to her himself not for us to do it for him." Like I said, JJ is a total sweetheart.

"But..." Emily started but stopped once JJ looked at her. I let out a slight giggle at her sweet glare. It was cute but you knew she meant business.

"Well since you can't tell me, will you please go and get Morgan so I can talk to him?" The words were out of my mouth before I even thought about it. It surprised me and them apparently. They went to speak but thought the idea through before getting up and doing as I said.

Two minutes later there was a hesitant knock on my door and then Derek stepped in. The man needs to stop being gorgeous; he's not good for my health. So as he went to sit, I breathe deeply, closed my eyes, composed myself then looked at him.

"Hear you got a bashing down from my two gumdrops!"

"Yeah erm... Babygirl I think we need to have a talk." I nodded, stood and made my way to the couch to sit beside him. Once I had, he turned to face me and began to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need you to let me talk. No interruptions. Please?"

I nodded.

"Baby, I know you are hurting right now and I know that it is my fault but I just need you to please hear me out. I know I don't deserve the chance to explain my actions but will you please allow me?"

Again all I could do was simply nod; I could never say no to him, and so he continued.

"Thank you Babygirl. See those cute old couples you always see that have been in love for thirty or forty years? It was always that kind of love that I wanted. I so desperately wanted that, but at the same time the thought of that commitment scared me. Growing up I was surrounded by love, my parents loved each other solidly for the entire sixteen years they had been together. That love they had inspired me to someday find the girl that I could love so deeply, so emotionally and so unconditionally. I wanted my happily ever after with the girl of my dreams. But then when my dad died, I saw as my mom slowly fell apart; half her heart forever lost. The loss she faced and the pain she endured made me realise that love was not always a good thing. I decided at the young age of twelve that I could not let myself get that close to any woman. If I did I would only eventually cause her or myself heartbreak. And that would be unfair.

I slept, dined and danced with women but I never actually dated them. There were no valentines or random presents for no occasion. I always kept myself guarded from really trying to find true happiness; until I met you. You entered my life like a colourful, cheerful tornado that made a necessary mess of everything. Because of you I started seeing everything in a new light. Your quick wit and sparkly personality had won me over within an hour of knowing you. I fell so quickly for you that I had no time to react and try to stop myself. Truth is I don't think I would have even wanted to. The feelings I began to feel were so unfamiliar and confusing that it took me a while to make sense of them. When I finally did it was too late. Battle happened and then Lynch happened. I never got to truly tell you how I felt but I never begrudged you. I saw that you were happy. Your smile had returned and that cute little spring in your step was restored. You were enjoying life again.

Although we were not a possibility, I still didn't go back to my player ways. Call me hopeful if you must, but I felt that one day I might get a chance with you again and so I decided I needed to start practicing. I began to have proper dates, the romantic meals or days out. Nothing sexual just a date. But I found the romance of it all pointless and useless but I figured out why. I was dating the wrong type of woman. Going out with size zero model wannabees was doing nothing for me. They weren't my type. By this time you and Lynch were on rocky ground and I so I stopped dating all together and instead began thinking about how I could make out eventual first date perfect. I was extremely presumptuous and a terrible best friend, but I just needed your relationship to end. Then two days ago you and Lynch broke it off and I was elated. You didn't tell me but I suspected it. It was you that was my first thought though, I had to make sure _you_were okay before I began to think of myself or my plans. When you told me you were perfectly fine that day I knew it was the signal I needed to proceed with what I wanted to do.

That was what last night was. The dinner, the movie and the normalcy were the build up to me asking you out on a proper date. When you told me last night how you felt, I was shocked but not in the way that you thought. My palms were sweating and my heart raced irregularly but only because I realised my dreams were beginning to become true. Knowing you were as in love with me as I am with you made me so happy Babygirl. I have been waiting my whole life for you I just didn't know it. My brain has finally caught up with my heart. It's you, it's always been you. I am sorry for making you feel unwanted, I am sorry for causing you heartbreak and I am sorry for taking so long to say this but, Penelope Garcia I am in love with you; deeply, emotionally and unconditionally. I want my happy ever after with you baby, if you'll have me."

Call me theatrical, well I am a theatre girl at heart, but I feel like I might faint after that declaration. In fact I keep reciting it in my head. That meant the silence between us lengthens and envelops us both. Derek soon brought me back to reality.

"Babygirl? Erm... say something... please."

"Oh sorry, my head was back in Penelope land there. Handsome you are a complete and utter fool. First for never telling me, second for keeping this to yourself and lastly for believing I wouldn't have you. I think I made it perfectly clear last night what I wanted. It's crystal clear that I love you, am in love with you, and so Derek I want my happily ever after with you too. It's always been you that has owned my heart."

It began to happen in slow motion, like it does sometimes in those cheesy romantic movies you happen to see. Our faces were growing closer; his hands rose to delicately hold either side of my face, our breaths mingled and became one. Then our lips met. I thought I had already had a perfect kiss before in my life but I am so severely wrong. The minute that my lips met his I saw the fireworks, I felt the spark of electricity and the butterflies emerged. That had _never _happened before.

His lips were so soft and captivating, forceful yet ever so gentle. His intoxicating smell, his unique taste and the feather light touch of his skin on mine overwhelmed and empowered me so much that even lack of breath wasn't enough to make me want to break this kiss. It was a spell so mesmerising that I did not want it to end. But then it did. Derek pulled away gradually, breathing just as heavily as I was. Resting his forehead against mine, he began to smile so brightly that I found myself smiling in return.

"Wow... just wow. Who knew something as simple as a kiss could be so perfect and invigorating."

"You're really surprised handsome? This is us we're on about. We're perfect so our kiss just had to be perfect also." I decided to throw in a wink after saying that.

"Oh how right you are sweetness. Talking of sweetness, you taste heavenly. Like strawberries, coffee and... something so uniquely Penelope."

It might not have been anything special or original that he said but let's face it, a comment like that from _the _Derek Morgan would have you turning into a weak-kneed, blushing wreck too. This was what I was like at this precise moment.

"Speak for yourself Hotstuff. I don't think I would ever get used to how perfect you taste but seeing as it is..." I checked the clock, "10:32, you need to get back to work. We do need to have a proper talk through of everything later though, so we'll go to mine after work. Don't worry though, nothing will be said to gossip 1 and gossip 2 out there until we figure everything out."

Derek waggled his eyebrows at me and drew his face closer to mine.

"I can happily agree to going to your's later, but as for us; you're now my girlfriend Penelope as well as my best friend. You're mine for life sweet cheeks and I shall never let you go. We will talk practicalities later, but you can tell Em and JJ every little detail that occurred in here including this..."

He then kissed me again. This time slightly different, but still it was so perfect and heart-stopping. He then laid a kiss on my forehead like he usually would before leaving my office. It didn't take long for the wolves to descend. I had not yet moved from my couch nor had the smile that was etched on my face lessened. It still was so incredibly bright and show-offy as they sat down either side of me.

"So Pen, tell us about it?" JJ prompted.

"Umm... he... me... we... us..." Clearly my IQ of 152 was perfectly intact here.

"Wow Shakespeare you're doing brilliant with your words there. How about this time you try to form an actual sentence that we humans can understand." Emily quipped.

"I love him guys and he ummm... he explained. He l...loves me too." My smile definitely got brighter now that I had said that aloud. The words caused my two girl-best friends to start squealing like hysterical Justin Bieber fans.

"FINALLY!" They both shouted simultaneously.

And they had the right to; it was about time everything was in the open. I proceeded to recall what had happened, telling him of the beautiful speech Derek provided me with. I got to tell most of what happened but then Hotch came to my office to tell us off for gossiping on company time. However he was sweet about it, in the Hotch way. We girlies parted and I got to work. I decided to think less about me and Derek for now. I did however found myself extremely excited for later.


	6. Chapter 6

I keep unintentionally watching the clock. The minutes drag by slowly, the seconds even slower. My excitement was ever growing. I just want to go home, get ready and wait for Derek to come over. Admittedly I am nervous, but the fact that it was actually going to happen settles me.

Our team is grounded for the next few days, so in twenty two minutes I will be able to leave. At 3:00 I was bored and at 5:00 I was hesitant. Now though, I just need out of here.

Finishing up my last search for a red cell team, I was finally free. I quickly stood, shut down my babies, gathered up my bag and coat and left my office.

As I passed each member of the team as I left, I gave them each their own personalised goodbye.

**Reid: **"Goodbye genius. Promise me you won't loose sleep tonight because you're overthinking everything to much."

He promised.

**Emily: **"I'll text you later nosey. Okay? Love you Em."

She simply laughed, knowning it was true. She was nosey.

**Rossi: **"Night night my talk dark Italian. Tell Strauss I said hi."

They've been dating on the downlow for a few months. No one but me knew, I caught them making out a few weeks ago. I find it sweet. They need each other.

**Hotch: **"Good night Bossman. Get home soon and give Jack a kiss for me yeah?"

He too promised. He's been getting better with the long hours. Beth and him split a while ago thank god. So he and Jack were in need of a new and improved momma figure. But I'm working on it.

**JJ: **"Goodnight gumdrop. I'll drop you a text later with all the details. Go home soon, give a little sugar to that gorgeous Southerner of yours and my darling godson for me. Love you."

She gave me a tight hug, promised she would do all I asked. Even since her and Will got married, she tried to get home earlier and she had began to spend more time with her family It was cute.

**Derek: **"See you in an hour hotstuff... Mmmm can't wait."

Derek laughed, hugged me fiercely then released me. He knew he'd see me soon and we would have our talk. So for now there was no need for words. He kissed my cheek and headed for Hotch's office whilst I headed for the elevator.

Forty minutes later and I have already gotten so much done. Dinner was on and cooking as I showered. Getting out was when I started to freak out. I couldn't choose what to wear. Debating if to go for casual or dressed up a bit. I went for the former. After all, it was my apartment. But mainly because Derek wasn't superficial.

With no make up and a ponytail, I was definitely as laid back as I could be. I tidied up my living room and then cleaned my bedroom. This might again be slightly presumptious of me, but I like to see it as keeping my options open.

The dinner was ready just as there was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath, calming myself, before opening the door. Derek stood on the other side leaning against the frame. Wearing a tight dark jeans, tshirt and leather biker jacket; he was the epitome of hotness. Not exactly shocking though.

"You didn't use your key because?" I asked once our eyes met.

"I'm doing this right Babygirl. Now would you look at you gorgeous." He casually let his eyes linger me head to toe. As if I was a piece of meat he was ready to pounce and eat. Hopefully.

"Derek, I'm not exactly wearing anything special." This was the truth considering I'm dressed in jeans, t-shirt and my feet are bare. I suppose though it was the t-shirt that captivated him. It was technically his. I bought him it a few years back only to steal it back again. It read 'Hotstuff' and the words lay directly across my breasts. _That _was were his eyes lay at this time.

Snapping back to attention, he spoke again. "Something smells good."

"Dinner is just ready. Come." Then I began to head towards my kitchen.

"I didn't mean dinner. I meant you." He replied. I just blushed as I looked back at him to smile.

We then proceed to act as a married couple. Setting the table and serving the food; together. It was as we finally settled that we began to talk.

"So, how is everything going to work exactly? With us, with work, with the complications we're going to face."

"As I see it Pen-el-o-pe, we're now an us. Fully exclusive and in love. I mean it, I've waited too long for you to let you go. You're my girlfriend now, my fiancee later and then one day my wife. I'm in this for life. As for work, I've already talked to Hotch. It's cleared. Strauss must just be grateful of our team as she has signed off on us being together. There is no complications I can think of. Everything is falling into place."

I wasn't at all surprised he had cleared this already. He was just as excited as me.

"Strauss isn't grateful of our team baby, she's in love. Everything is perfect... wait wife?" Slow brain. Did he really say he wanted to marry me someday? Wow.

"Yes babygirl, I will make you my wife. I want for you to have my last name, and call me quick, but one day I want us to have baby Morgans. You're my perfect girl Pen, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Now Strauss, she's in love?"

It took me a second to return to earth. The mixture of shock and the fantasies of being Derek Morgan's wife and baby-momma completely took me away. It was all too surreal.

"Well then Handsome, when that day comes I shall have to accept. Oh erm... yeah she's in love with erm... Dave. But you're not allowed to tell _anyone_!"

"Shut the front door. Seriously, them two are getting it on? Well I'll be damned."

Conversation flowed after this. Dinner was finished, wine was drunk and we then got situated on the couch. A random movie was playing out but we weren't paying attention to it. It took only minutes before me and Derek began to get closer and closer.

His arm went around my shoulders and my arm was around his waist. Then our bodies were pressed side by side. He turned his head just as I turned mine. His eyes were so hypnotic that I couldn't look away. Our lips slowly grazed. Then we kissed so prefectly that every thought left my head and butterflies unleashed havoc. His lips were a drug that caused me to a have a high every time they touched me. He really is the walking definition of perfection. And that isn't even me being biased. After all the bad in my life it feels good to finally have the best.

We broke apart through necessity. If I could I woud kiss him every second for the rest of my life. But sadly I need to breathe.

"Baby, you know every kiss gets better and I fall more in love with you." He whispered, his face was only inches from mine.

Who knew _THE _Derek Morgan could be so cheesy, romantic yeah, but still cheesy.

"Derek I love you. Thank you for saving me, protecting me and loving me. Without you in my life I could not live as happily as I do. Thank you for being my Hotstuff."

"Penelope I love you. I should thank you for being my solace, my bestfriend and my guardian angel but no matter how many times I say thank you it will not make up for how much I am actually grateful. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my life and without you I wouldn't be as lucky as I am. Thank you for being my Babygirl."

With those words spoken we shared a kiss so perfectly sweet and full of promises before laying back down. We fell asleep that night in each other's arms, certain that life had finally rewarded us with something good. We had each found our soulmate. We had found our own love story.


End file.
